Robin's Fire
by Joan Boundry
Summary: A game makes Robin turn against Starfire. Can she make him realize how crazy he's being before she's taken away from him? Can he stop it from ever happening?
1. Advice from unlikely Sources

Advice From an Unlikely Source  
  
The sun was shining on the early morning of a April day and all the city was bustling, enjoying the warm and clear weather as they went about their business as usual. The Teen Titans, not in school and not training, were also busy with their own chores...volleyball. On top of the titan tower they shrieked and cheered as the bleached white ball bounced from one side of the newly put up net to the other. Cyborg and Robin stood to the ready on one side whilst Starfire and Beast Boy readied for a serve on the other. Raven sat swinging in the nearby hammock, willingly sitting the game out so all sides could be even but also keeping score and catching the ball whenever an off attack sent it flying from their range. She was hardly even reading her book. Watching them was too much fun.  
  
"You ready for this Cyborg?" mocked Beast Boy.  
  
"Oh no you didn't. Bring it Star!" he joked back. Robin grinned brightly at his female opponent. She stood holding the ball in both hands beaming at her friends, red hair swimming in the wind as it so often did.  
  
"Prepare yourselves friends, for I am launching the wonderous sphere once again!" she squealed and launched a fast ball toward her half mechanical team mate. Cyborg leapt forward and returned it toward Beast Boy who managed his own return but only by landing flat on his butt and knocking it way out of bounds. The white ball turned black as Raven's powers engulfed it and brought it back to Robin.  
  
"Nice shot," she taunted. Beast Boy rubbed his butt sorely while Cyborg laughed insanely.  
  
"Whatever! At least I hit it!"  
  
"What? Your butt?" choked Cyborg. Beast Boy's eyes exploded.  
  
"NO! The ball!....You did that on purpose didn't you!" he wailed. Starfire walked over to her partner and lifted him by the arm from the floor.  
  
"Do not worry, Beast Boy, for it is Robin's turn and he will surely not trick you," she smiled. Beast Boy continued to rub his butt.  
  
"Yeah...whatever," he groaned. Robin chuckled as he stepped back into position. Starfire and Beast Boy moved apart to better intercept the ball and nodded that they were ready.  
  
"Ready Star?" he asked and she grinned with another nod. Raven observed the mention of her in particular and noted it, as she had every other insinuation of Robin's unspoken feelings for the girl. Starfire was too naive to understand such simple words for another meaning and because they were friends, and only because they were friends, did she look out for her in that area. "Alright then. Here it comes!" he barked as he spiked the ball fiercely her direction. Starfire stood on the ready, determination in her eyes.  
  
"I got it!" Beast Boy screamed. Instantly Starfire's attention was split and her eyes looked to see if her green friend had managed a better shot than she would have, but he was too late and the firm, thick ball smashed into Starfire's face. Cyborg and Raven's mouths dropped open and they were suddenly ready to run to her aid if needed. Beast Boy on the other hand stood mortified that he had distracted her so and Robin's were huge with shock. No one moved as the ball dropped to the ground and rolled to Cyborg's feet across the net. Starfire's face was hidden and with it, rather or not she was alright. Two small drops of red creeped their way between her fingers and dripped onto the roof.  
  
"Starfire!"  
  
"Star!"  
  
"Are you all right?" the three titans questioned as they surrounded her. Starfire's response was muffled and nasally.  
  
"I do not understand...I am bleeding from my nose area. What has happened Raven?" she asked, looking up and continuing to hold her nose. Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped back a step and Raven nearly cringed at the sight. The center of her face was a raw red with a crimson drip slipping down her chin.  
  
"You just busted your nose, that's all. Come on, I'll help you fix it," Raven instructed and used her hand to guide Star to the staircase.  
  
"Will this bleeding stop, friend Raven?" asked Starfire, releasing her nose and giving Raven a better view. Raven's own blood tremored at the sight. She forced her friend's hand back up to her nose.  
  
"It should, if you keep you hand there and are careful where you hold your head," she answered as they descended down the stairs. Beast Boy and Cyborg watched after them hearing a curious "why" from Starfire and Raven's monotonous answer before their voices faded.  
  
"Man...Star was really bleeding," Beast Boy cringed.  
  
"I know, I haven't seen that much blood in...well I've never seen that much blood!" agreed Cyborg. "What'd you yell GOT IT for anyway? You know Robin was serving to Star!"  
  
"I thought I could get it! I didn't mean to get her hurt!"  
  
"No Beast Boy...it was my fault. If I hadn't served it to her, she wouldn't have gotten hurt," Robin assured quietly, still standing where he was when he served. The two boys turned to look at him. His head was hung, right hand fisted though hidden from sight, and sweat sliding off his temple.  
  
"Hey man, don't blame yourself. We were all pla-" started Cyborg.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. I hurt her...I hurt Starfire," he replied quickly and walked past them, head still hung. Beast Boy's eyes were large and watery as he watched his friend move toward the stairs.  
  
"Geez...he's taking it real hard. Isn't he?"  
  
"Yeap. S'not every day you hit the girl you like with a blunt object hard 'nough to make her bleed," sighed Cyborg. Beast Boy turned on him.  
  
"That's not funny!" he cried.  
  
"Wasn't meant to be. Rob's gonna blame himself either way, we should just let 'im work through himself."  
  
"Training room?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
Downstairs Raven was putting cotton up Starfire's nose, much to Starfire's unusal enjoyment. Her eyes were fixated on her nose and a goofy grin was plastered to her face.  
  
"And these soft spheres are called cotton? What a wonderous invention it is!" she smiled.  
  
"I suppose...most people use them to remove nail polish. You're lucky," Raven answered sarcastically. Starfire's eyes widened and she locked eyes with Raven.  
  
"Truly? I am being given special treatment with the spheres of cot-ton?" she asked. Raven's expression, mild as it was, read exasperation and a singe of pity.  
  
"No. I was being sarcastic Starfire," she answered, pushing the red haired girl's head up and shoving another cotton ball into her left nostrol.  
  
"I do not like this sarcastic. Words should mean what they say," protested Starfire.  
  
"Yeah well, they don't. So you'd better get used to it."  
  
"Is that the sarcastic as well?"  
  
"No, that's realism," she replied. Starfire considered this for a moment and then when Raven came at her with another cotton ball squeaked like someone was holding her nose and backed away.  
  
"No more cotton spheres please!" she pleaded. "I can already breath less than a garearave (gar-gear-av) in winter. Please, may I not rejoin the others now?" Raven gave the plug a look over and could see no blood on the cotton.  
  
"Sure. Look's fine. But take it easy, okay?" she replied and Starfire nodded happily. Raven then smirked at the sight of her best friend's nose over filled with cotton. "You look like an idiot," she smiled.  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg had just settled down to a game of gundam wars when Starfire and Raven came walking in. Beast Boy fell off the back of the couch laughing at Star, who grinned brightly in return, and Cyborg gripped his side violently as his laughter bellowed around the room. Starfire looked at Raven who shrugged and sat down with her book once more.  
  
"Where is Robin? Surely he will enjoy this marvelous joke that Raven has helped me to create?" asked Starfire happily. Beast Boy's laughter deadened to a dull chuckle of nervousness and Cyborg simply stopped. "What is it? Is there something the matter with Robin?'  
  
"Physically? No..." answered Cyborg.  
  
"Then what is the problem?"  
  
"He just- kinda avoiding- he thought- he didn't-" attempted Beast Boy.  
  
"I do not understand those words when used together," answered a confused Starfire.  
  
"I think he's in the training room," replied Cyborg. Starfire smiled and thanked him before floating off to find her best buddy. Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged glances, leaving the video game on pause and catching Raven's attention.  
  
"Is there something the matter with Robin?" she asked, repeating Starfire.  
  
"Not really. He's just, kinda takin' it hard the way he hurt Star," shrugged Cyborg. Beast Boy took a deep breath and flopped down on the couch next to his black mechanized pal.  
  
"Yeah. He'll get over it," he added. Raven's eyes went to the hallway Star had drifted down when the video game turned back on. If that was all that was wrong with Robin she shouldn't have the slightest bit of difficulty shaking it out of him. And if she couldn't, well unfortunately that was Star's and Robin's problem. Raven made a point of not getting involved in emotional relationships...at least as much as she could.  
  
Starfire had just reached the end of the hallway when she heard a loud thudding to her right. The door to the gym was opened just a crack and she could see inside where the boy wonder was relentlessly pounding a punching bag. She'd seen him do this before. He did it when he was upset. Instead of going inside she thought to ask for permission, in case he wasn't in a talkative mood.  
  
"Robin?" she called gently. Robin's fist froze against the bag. Star was calling for him. But why? Didn't he hurt her?  
  
"What is it Starfire?"  
  
"May I join you in-"  
  
"No, go away," he replied and went back to beating down the punching bag.  
  
"But Robin, I wish to-"  
  
"I said no Starfire. I don't want to talk to anyone," he added sharply. Starfire's feelings were hurt. He refused to even look at the door. She must have offended him somehow by bleeding or leaving the game.  
  
"We can continue the ball of volley now if you wish, Robin," she added timidly. Her only answer was a faster thudding against the bag. Surrendering she backed away from the door and floated down the hall. Robin paused and listened to her leave. No one else could hear her move through the air but Robin could. He had sat for several hours in the training room, watching her attacks and listening to the way she slid through the air. The sound mocked him almost and a bright red flash of earlier came back to him. Gritting his teeth at the idea of making his secret love bleed a reckless and harsh fist collided with his punching back, throttling the sand filled bag back so intensely that the chain pulled free and the bag came to a thundering crash on the bench press. Robin dropped to his knees tiredly and stared at what he had done.  
  
Meanwhile Starfire had made her way back to the common room and descended down onto the couch away from the others. Raven looked up over her book, reading her friend's face, while Cyborg and Beast Boy continued their game.  
  
"So?" Raven asked expressionless.  
  
"Hm? Oh, he is busy training," lied Starfire. Why wouldn't he talk to me? she wondered mentally as a thoughtful finger drifted up to her nose and poked at it. The cushioned feel was odd and different, still she hardly noticed. Raven shrugged and went back to her book.  
  
"NO! Damn!" wailed Cyborg. "I cannot believe you beat me!"  
  
"Well it had to happen once!" laughed his gaming buddy. "Or twice or three times!" he added.  
  
"It is impossible to read with you two yelling at each other. Simply play again," barked Raven.  
  
"I think we shall!" smiled Cyborg when suddenly a bell rang out around them.  
  
"Pizza's here!" screamed Beast Boy as he leapt up over the couch. Raven stood angrily and walked toward the glass doors and balcony on the other side of the room.  
  
"I'll be outside when they finish acting idiotic," she spoke to Starfire and headed out with her book. She slid the door closed behind her and found the only shadow to float in and read. Starfire sighed heavily, thinking too much to realize Cyborg was still in the room.  
  
"What's up Star?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Cyborg..." she started and thought carefully. She couldn't ask Beast Boy because he was much to excitable to sit still and give her advice and Raven had told her before that any boy/girl information would have to be pryed out of her.  
  
"Yeah?What's the matter?" Starfire turned on the couch and crossed her legs. Cyborg was beginning to get worried.  
  
"Robin will not look at me, nor will he speak to me. I am confused as to what I have done wrong."  
  
"You didn't do anything. Guys are just weird like that sometimes. I lock myself in my lab sometimes too."  
  
"Yes well, I wish for nothing more than to speak with my Robin," she replied. Cyborg raised an eyebrow. He caught what she said, but did she? The words repeated in her head and a flourishing blush covered her face. "I mean--"  
  
"You like him, right?" Starfire stuck to nodding. "And you want me to tell you how to get his attention..." Starfire thought about that one for a second and then smiled happily.  
  
"Indeed. That I would be very joyous with," she smiled.  
  
"Well...you got my and BB's attention with your nose!" laughed Cyborg.  
  
"Then I shall show him my nose?"  
  
"Well, that could be difficult if he's not letting you into the training room so we'd better go with something else. okay...why don't you sneak into the weight room when he heads off to the bathroom and..." Starfire listened to his deep plan. It wouldn't be hard. She would pretend to need his help and he would graciously offer it. The idea of Robin coming to her rescue was a wonderful idea and her favorite thought most of the time. When Beast Boy showed up with the pizza Starfire ate three pieces as quickly as possible and managed to disappear before Beast Boy called Robin in for dinner. He arrived very relunctantly, looking around obviously for Starfire until he discovered she wasn't there. He felt a deep guilt first and then was relieved not to have to confront her.  
  
Starfire slipped into the weight room quietly and carefully. The last thing she wanted was to be caught before she needed help. Fortunately he wasn't there, but the room had practically been destroyed. There was sand all over the room and one of the weights had actually been broken in half. She was a little scared by it, but decided she'd rather have Robin's attention than his anger. The only thing she could think of was the weight lifting bench...  
  
Robin finished up his last slice and decided exhaustedly that he should go clean up the training room before any of the others spotted it. Cyborg and Beast Boy had already started up a video game and Robin called winner so he didn't have long. Raven promised to call him when they were done since she was headed to her room in about five minutes anyway so he headed off to clean. What he didn't expect was the sound of a soft and vulnerable whimpering coming out of the room.  
  
"Ouch!" squeaked Starfire. Robin slammed through the door in a panic and found her laid out on the bench press, the bar pressed down on her chest with all the weights she had put on it. Her knuckles were white and her breathing shallow.  
  
"Star!" he yelped and rushed to her. Starfire beamed seeing his face. She had thought he would never come and had gotten too distracted to lift the weights from her chest. He ripped each weight of one at a time and then lifted the bar off her.  
  
"Robin! Thank you! I thought you would never come!" she smiled.  
  
"You what?? You mean to tell me you did that on purpose? Why would you do that!" he yelled. Starfire's expression went blank, hidden sadness behind her eyes. Perhaps she was wrong when she thought he cared for her.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you..." she said weakly. "I am sorry I disturbed you, I will leave..." she nodded and flew out of the room as quickly as she could. Robin reached to stop her but it was only half hearted. He didn't really want to speak with her yet, even if he knew he'd hurt her feelings. And why was her nose so ... large? he thought.  
  
Starfire was on the roof before she realized where she was. The sun was still up and shining and there were plenty of bright clouds filling the sky. The best part was what dried the overwelling tears in her eyes...the breezes. Walking slowly over to the hammock Starfire sat down. She distractedly decided, blood or no blood she wanted to take that cotton out of her nose and so piece by piece pulled out each ball. She dropped them on the floor next to her and fell back into the hammock letting it rock. Her mind was filled with all the times Robin had smiled at her and the times now that he yelled at her when she came around. Why didn't he want to talk to her? Why didn't he care about her? She slid her hand under her cheek and rolled over onto her side watching the horizon of the water appear and disappear with every rock of the hammock.  
  
"Hey! I said no meat!" yelled Beast Boy.  
  
"I said meat! I don't like spaghetti without meat!" snapped Cyborg.  
  
"Who said either one of you have a say so? I'm cooking dinner tonight and I'm going to cook it the way I want," explained Raven.  
  
"Doesn't Starfire normally cook anyway?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"Do I look like Starfire to you?"  
  
"I think he was just asking where Starfire is, that's all," explained Cyborg. Raven went back to the stove and pushed Cyborg away from the fridge.  
  
"I haven't seen her since the pizza got here for lunch."  
  
"Ya know, neither have I!" laughed Cyborg.  
  
"What's funny about that?" asked Beast Boy from the counter where he was sitting.  
  
"Ya know!" he answered with a wink and an elbow.  
  
"Oh yeah!" he laughed and then his face went straight. "No wait, I don't know..." Cyborg sighed and opened his mouth to explain when Robin's voice came out.  
  
"Hey, anyone seen Starfire?" Cyborg's expression was suddenly deadly serious.  
  
"She's not been with you?"  
  
"No, why would she be with me?" he asked confused.  
  
"We haven't seen her at all today..." voiced a somewhat worried Raven.  
  
"Maybe she went to the mall or something?" wondered Beast Boy.  
  
"For seven hours?" demanded Cyborg. Robin took this instantly as a bad sign.  
  
"Titans, let's search the tower. Find Starfire!" he barked and took off.  
  
"Right!" nodded Beast Boy.  
  
"You take the basement Rae, Beast Boy the training rooms, and I'll get the upstairs. Let's let Robin look everywhere else," instructed Cyborg. The three split up quickly with Beast Boy screaming out Star's name the whole way.  
  
Robin's mind raced with worry. What if Slade got her? What if she was hurt somewhere expecting him to come help her, like earlier in the weight room? He couldn't live with himself if something else happened to her. She was his to take care and if she was hurt someone would pay! He would spend his life to assure that. The clanging of the staircase echoed up and down the spiral stairs of his heavy footsteps.  
  
"Starfire? STARFIRE!" he screamed, hearing his own voice be strained. He loved her, he couldn't deny it. He loved her scent, her smile, her laugh, her heart, her hair...everything. He couldn't stand to be without it. He opened the doors to the roof quickly for a fast check he saw nothing and was going back down the stairs when he realized the hammock. Coming back up the stairs he came out onto the roof this time. The hammock was rocking in the wind and there was a slight color of red flashing against the sunset. He could've been fooling himself but he felt that she was there. He felt...she was near him. "Starfire? Are you up here? Please...please be up here?" he begged quietly as he took a couple more steps. He saw her laid on her side, red hair draped over her shoulders and eyes closed tight. She was sleeping and there was the oddest purple mark on her nose. He assumed he'd badly bruised her nose when he blooded it. A sigh of relief went through him so powerful that he thought the ground was shaking. "She's alright," he whispered and moved closer to her. Gently using one finger he brushed the hair out of her face and gazed down at the pink light that was shining off her face. Starfire's eyes flickered open and fixed on him.  
  
"R-Robin?"  
  
"Hey Star. You okay?"  
  
"Yes. Where am I?"  
  
"The roof. You must've fell asleep up here. Come on, everyone's real worried about you," he started and stood to head back downstairs. Starfire's face went rigid and she grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. She wasn't happy with what he'd said to her now that he'd finally spoken. "What's the matter?" he asked, blushing slightly.  
  
"Why are you not talking to me Robin? I am not that stupid," she stated. Robin sat down next to her on the hammock and she still didn't release him. "Was it because I bled and stopped the ball of volley game? Or did I shame you by not catching your spoke?"  
  
"Spike," he corrected. She blushed.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Starfire, you didn't do anything wrong. I promise."  
  
"Then why would you not speak to me?"  
  
"Because I hurt you," he answered quickly and turned his head. Starfire's heart stopped. "I couldn't stand the thought of hurting you. Of making you bleed...it was my fault. I injured you."  
  
"You did not do anything of harm to me Robin. It was I who did not catch your 'spike'," she assured and used the hand she held to turn him to face her. The sight of the bruise on her nose forced his eyes to drop down. "You are upset because you feel like you harmed me?" she asked and he nodded. "Glorious news!" she cried and gripped his hand as she smiled. He couldn't fight the grin that creeped its way onto his face.  
  
"What?" he questioned.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry. It is only that I am so overjoyed to know you do care about me!" she blushed. Robin stared at her astonished for a minute. She was overjoyed to know he cared about her? Did that mean?  
  
"Robin--" interrupted a voice that instantly went silent. It was Raven from the stairs. The two turned their heads and when Starfire caught the sight of her best friend she released his hand quickly and lowered her head guiltily. Had she meant to be holding his hand? No, that was why she released it. Raven's presence had made her painfully aware of how close they were on the hammock and how it would look for two friends. Robin felt his own blush at the same realization though Raven made no expression of having noticed that she was holding onto him so. "I see you found Starfire...we assumed when you didn't come back immediately. But there's a problem. Someone's attacking Gotham. We have to go, NOW" 


	2. The Hunt is Over

Hello, call me Kagome. I wrote chapter one and chapter two. Thanks to anyone who took the time to read it. Of course I don't own teen titans, but I find it necessary nevertheless to voice such information for those who are particularly adept at pointing out the obvious. I hope you will find this chapter a little more enticing along the lines of story-wise. The first one was more of an outlet to get it out of my system before it disappeared. ^.)^ Thanks to those wonderful few who left me reviews! Shout out!!  
  
*Starfire*:: I cannot release any information as of right now, but I assure you that all who ask will be well informed in the future. (wow, I sound all presidenty there! lol)  
  
StarfireRobin4ever:: Glad to know you liked it! I hope this goes down as one of the good Star/Robin stories.  
  
moezy-chan:: hope this chapter answers your question! Hope you like it.  
  
~Chap. 2  
  
*Hunter*  
  
He was exhausted. Every muscle in his body was moaning their personal protests to moving at all, but he ignored it. If there was a call for the Titans he would be there, feeling his best or not. He was sure Raven could sense it, but that could prove to be good because she could keep her eye on him if he fell short of his usual standard. The only thing that was really bothering him about it was that Starfire might notice and blame herself. He glanced over at her, where she flew next to him as they torn their way down the stairs. He wondered how much she could read into his body language since he could tell a lot from hers and remembered that he'd been trained by Batman to pick up on such information. Starfire was probably none the wiser.  
  
"Hey! Star! What happened to your nose?" blurted out Beast Boy. Starfire looked at him confused and then to Robin who shrugged.  
  
"Is there something else wrong with my nose, Robin?"  
  
"Not that I can tell."  
  
"Where's the cotton?" explained Beast Boy. Starfire smiled again.  
  
"Oh. I desired to breath once more and removed the spheres to do so," she assured.  
  
"Wondeful," Raven replied flatly, "now if we could get to the alert?"  
  
"Right," nodded Robin, stepping to the front of the screen where Cyborg stood working his electronic wonders. "What's the problem?" he asked, secretly praying it was something small and he wouldn't have to fight too hard.  
  
"Riot...downtown..." was the broken answer.  
  
"Riot?" questioned Starfire.  
  
"It's when a lot of people get together to act like idiots instead of doing it alone," said Raven. As relieved as Robin was he was still confused. The Teen Titans weren't normally called out to stop riots in Gotham. Was something causing it?  
  
"Why are we getting the alert? Can't the police handle it?" he spoke. Cyborg reached across him to press a button and then scanned over some information before answering.  
  
"Dunno...seems different somehow, but the report isn't clear."  
  
"Well, an alert is an alert I guess. Let's move out," instructed Robin. The others nodded and moved to prepare.  
  
Moments later on Main Street, downtown Gotham, the so called riot had gotten even more out of hand. Several store windows had been broken, the contents neatly removed, cars sat burning on the side walks, lamp posts were doubled over and blacked out, and here and there were the scattered bodies of unconscious police officers who had thought they could handle it. The titans descended on the scene slowly, worriedly surveying the damage around them.  
  
"Wow..." muttered Beast Boy as he transformed into his original form and Starfire landed next to him. Cyborg and Robin arrived half a second later in Cyborg's newest land rover and Raven followed quickly. They all seemed dumbfounded.  
  
"Where is everyone?" asked Starfire confused. "I thought people were going to be here."  
  
"Yea, it's kinda creepy," agreed Cyborg as he unfastened his seat belt.  
  
"Seems like we're not dealing with an ordinary riot," noted Raven.  
  
"Obviously," said Robin as he came between Starfire and the rover. "But what exactly ARE we dealing with?" Raven moved closer to a bent over lamp post and raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing human, that's for sure," she said and pointed out that the steel used to hold up the light had not been brutally knocked over but bent neatly so that there was only a discoloration instead of a break. Beast Boy looked over her shoulder skiddishly.  
  
"Oh man," he whispered. "Please don't say split up, he's gonna say split up, please don't say split up," he begged inaudibly, seeing himself having to fight whatever was strong enough to do such damage.  
  
"Titans, let's split up and see what we can find," ordered Robin. "Raven you go over the area and tell us what you find. Star and I'll go this way, Cyborg and Beast Boy that way. If you spot anything, call for the others," he added. Starfire, Cyborg and Raven nodded while Beast Boy whimpered with his head down. As the two boys headed off and Starfire lifted up into the air Raven came close to Robin.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to this?" she whispered. Robin didn't look at her, he knew who was asking.  
  
"I'd better be," he replied and walked away. Raven stood after him.  
  
"You'd better be careful because if you get we won't be capable of forgiving ourselves," she muttered flatly and then took off for the clouds. Robin heard her and smiled to himself for having such great friends.  
  
"Ready Star?" he piped and she nodded seriously. Together they headed into the shadows as Beast Boy and Cyborg had. Inwardly Robin was evaluating his capabilities at the moment as he scanned for signs of life. Meanwhile Starfire's eyes were darting from one scarey shadow to the next wondering what was going to pop out at them. She landed a little behind Robin and proceded at a walk. Raven's quick flying over head was heard as a soft wind that made her jump until she realized what it was. Starfire suddenly remembered why she did not like the dark and took up a faster gate to keep closer to Robin.  
  
"Robin," she whispered, her eyes focused toward her right. He glanced at her as they kept moving.  
  
"What is it Star?"  
  
"I am afraid that I am frightened," she trembled. "I do not like the dark nor what lingers inside it." Her left hand reached up to her right and began rubbing it nervously. He looked at her hard for a second.  
  
"Don't worry so much. There's nothing to be afraid of," he said gently to reassure her. Her eyes darted forward and then to her left.  
  
"Nevertheless, I am afraid," she repeated. Something was out there, something she couldn't see and it wanted her harmed. The darkness was too heavy, the silence to loud, and the echoes too long. There wasn't a soul near the street and that was what startled her even more. Her steps became shuffles of relunctance. Her skin was telling her that danger was awaiting them when suddenly she felt a gloved hand take her left hand and hold it tight. Starfire looked over at Robin who had taken her hand and he smiled back warmly as they walked. She calmed immediately at his touch and grinned weakly.  
  
"How...touching," hissed a voice in her ear and Starfire found herself ducking straight into Robin at the sound. He stumbled back but also held up her.  
  
"Starfire?"  
  
"That voice! Did you not hear it?"  
  
"What voice?" he asked worriedly. Starfire stood and looked around the darkness.  
  
"Something--is out there," she said. Robin did the same but saw nothing. His worry for their safety was now his priorty. He had to protect Starfire and he had to make it out alive. That was all that was important to him.  
  
"What did the voice say?"  
  
"It said how touching before I could pull away," she answered and made eye contact with him.  
  
"Touching?" he repeated to himself. Raven drifted by overhead and looked down to see where they had stopped. Suspicion filled her to the brim and without needing to be told she went for the boys. Down below Starfire was growing restless. She knew it was there, she could hear it's breath.  
  
"Robin, I do believe that they have encircled us as of currently," she said abruptly and attracted his full attention.  
  
"Who are they?" he asked quietly, taking a step toward her so that they were back to back.  
  
"I do not know," she whimpered and pressed harder against him.  
  
"AHHH!" screamed Cyborg as he and Beast Boy came thundering toward them, gun blasting light around the alley and green flashing through the shadows. Robin and Starfire's jaws dropped open at what the small light revealed to their eyes. Slade stood mere feet before Starfire, looking down at her with a smirk. Surrounding them were hundreds of gigantic black creatures with jagged armor and no faces. Cyborg was taking out some of the warriors that surrounded them while Beast Boy and Raven attacked the others, but Slade reached out a hand toward Starfire and she couldn't move.  
  
"Star!" yelped Robin as he lunged in front of her and took a point blank blast that had been intended for her. She screamed in fear, watching him fall to the ground with a groan and jolting all the focus to them.  
  
"Thank you Robin. Now I don't have to worry with getting to you," said Slade as he stood back for a moment, considering rather or not that was good enough. He hated Robin after all.  
  
"Robin? Robin are you alright? Please dear Robin, speak to me? It is I, Starfire," she begged as she dropped to her knees next to him. He sat up with difficulty, but that was enough for her. "You are a monster!" she shrieked, eyes glowing bright green with hatred.  
  
"I take that as a compliment coming from you, my little Starfire," smirked Slade as he looked at her. Robin's blood boiled beneath his skin at Slade's too fond claim of his Starfire. "Because I'd have to be to get such a reaction from you."  
  
"Back away from them and we might spare your pathetic life," demanded Raven from behind him. She stood with her hand out stretched and the other two titans at her side.  
  
"What she said," said Cyborg. Slade made a happy noise that was strangely threatening. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You are. All I want is Robin, the rest of you are dismissed," he said and waved a hand. With that movement all the warriors leapt on Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg relentlessly.  
  
"Friends!" wailed Starfire as she took off toward them, passing by Slade without a thought. She didn't see him when he raised his hand to stop her, aiming for her back. All she could think was to help her friends fight. She loved them all as much as she loved Robin, as much as she loved anything and it put her in physical pain to think of them harmed. Her star bolts glowed fiercely as she blasted holes in Slade's offense. A blast of energy landed just to the right of her though that was not hers and everyone turned to see Robin fighting an amazing battle against Slade. They were fist to fist, nose to nose, equally matched with anger and hate. Robin would not stand for Slade to hurt her.  
  
"Leave them alone!" he snarled. "I won't let you hurt them!" Starfire couldn't move. She wanted to help her friends, she wanted to save Robin, but she couldn't move. Raven lifted a car from the street and tossed it into several of the warriors that were coming toward Starfire, crushing them against the wall, while Beast Boy trampled two or three with elephant feet before he was hit by an attack himself and was forced back into human form. Cyborg leapt in to intercept and took out Beast Boy's attacker.  
  
"You okay BB?"  
  
"Yeah, fine..." he growled and changed into a bull with strong horns. With a yell from Cyborg and a charge from Beast Boy they continued their assualt, but Raven hesitated before attacking again. Her eyes went to Starfire with worry. Pain, anger, fear, conflict seemed to be literally floating around her in a green aura.  
  
"Don't you mean her, Robin?" taunted Slade, taking advantage of the fact that he felt a lack in Robin's strength. "You don't want me to hurt her?" he added and glanced over at Starfire who was staring at them. Her heart was racing faster than it ever had and her anger was stronger than it had been in a long time. She could see Robin weakening. She could see him glaring at his foe. "Your friends are special to you, no doubt, but that Tamaranian means the most."  
  
"I mean anyone weaker than you, Slade. You're filth! I don't know what your problem is with me, but I'm going to solve it!" he came back and shifted his weight so that Slade was forced to take a step back. He couldn't let Slade know he had feelings for Starfire, never, if he knew that she would be in danger he wasn't certain he could protect her from. Slade glared at Robin.  
  
"You are good Robin, the best, but not that good...I WILL have you on my side," he promised. Raven looked up from her most recent attack to see that Starfire was still frozen to the concrete. "And then... I'll kill her," he boasted. Robin stumbled at those words as visions of Starfire's painful screams surged through his head and he lost his grip momentarily. However that was all Slade needed to send Robin flying across the street and into a brick wall. Slade stalked toward Robin's limp body.  
  
"ROBIN!" screamed Starfire as she took several urgent steps toward them. Slade turned to her with a smirk and she stopped, gasping in fear.  
  
"Oh well, guess it won't matter if I go out of order," he said devilishly and used both hands to join an attack twice it's original size.  
  
"Starfire!" yelled Raven in pure worry. Twenty warriors exploded into tiny plastic chips at her feet unnoticed by the other titans who watched the assualt in slow motion before them. "Move Starfire!" she cried out but before she could respond the attack was smothered and Robin was on Slade with animalistic force.  
  
"If you ever do that again...I'll kill YOU," he snarled and rained punches down on his enemy. His knuckles were begining to rip through his gloves exposing his flesh to be torn away and bleed as freely as the gash on his upper cheek. Raven turned on the warriors and shattered them as she had before whilst Cyborg snapped the one he held over his head in half and Beast Boy used his bull horns to tear two to shreads. Slade stumbled back away from the thrashing, bleeding and huffing and barely managed to dodge Robin's newest attacks before he dashed away into the shadows. Robin's shoulders rose and fell harshly as his sweat mixed with his blood and he stood in wake of his actions. He'd never been so strong against Slade, even when he was his angriest. And he had been so tired coming into this. How did he find the strength?  
  
"Robin?! Robin you are bleeding!" shrieked Starfire as she lifted his hands and inspected them worriedly.  
  
"Are you alright man?" Cyborg questioned seriously.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded, allowing Starfire to look at his bloody knuckles and cheek. He never took his eyes away from the spot where Slade had escaped to.  
  
"And you my friends, are you uninjured as well?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"We're fine," nodded Raven.  
  
"That is relieving. But I still must say how very sorry I am for not aiding you in your fight," she muttered solemnly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"I did nothing, the entire battle I stood motionless. I abandoned you."  
  
"Hey, now that's just not true. You were scared and watchin' out for Robin. If you hadn't been doin' that we couldn't have fought those shadows as hard as we did," assured Cyborg. Starfire's eyes went back to Robin's knuckles sadly.  
  
"Thank you, Cyborg. I will try not to feel regret," she promised.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's over now. Even if we are a little banged up," he grinned.  
  
"Seriously! Those guys were harsh!" Beast Boy smiled. "I thought we were goners for a while," he added, "Especially Star...that attack of Slade's looked nas-ty!" Robin's mouth jerked slightly with his words, leaving Beast Boy to wonder what he had said wrong.  
  
"You're right. There's no way in hell we could've stopped that thing. If it hadn't been for Robin..." started Cyborg.  
  
"She'd be dead," finished Raven. Robin looked away from Starfire's hands where they held onto his. Just the memory of Slade's promise to kill Starfire made his blood pound. He decided then and there that he was not going to ever let Starfire leave him. "I don't know how you managed to do it when you were as weak as you are but...you did it," she added. Starfire looked at her suddenly. Robin was weak? Now she remembered how worried he made her when he hadn't been able to fight back. Where did his energy come from? She thought about it all the way back to the Titan Tower and even some once she got home, but for the rest of the night she tried to let her mind be at ease. She smiled and laughed with him, patched and cleaned up his knuckles while he ate and watched him play video games before he passed out on the couch, fast asleep. Once he was asleep the others seemed to relax a little more. Though no one said it, they were all worried for him. His sleeping was a good sign.  
  
Beast Boy spent the rest of the night teaching Starfire how to play video games before he crashed. Cyborg worked on some of his armor, doing tune ups and standard error checks while Raven mediatated fiercely in her bedroom. The thought on Raven's mind was rather or not Slade had been defeated. She fell asleep in her mediatation position, as she had many times before, with the conclusion that even he wouldn't be idiotic enough to tempt such wrath from Robin again, at least for a very long while. 


	3. The Nearness of You

Thank you all for reading my story and giving me wonderful reviews. You guys are like nothing I've ever seen before! You're awesome. I am considering turning this into the final chapter. If so, keep an eye out for any future stories.  
  
SHOUT OUT!  
  
moezy-chan::no, Raven watches out for Starfire, a lot more than the others realize and I wanted to point that out. Notice that she never comes within much speaking distance of Star, just makes sure the girl is okay. This chapter should clear things up a little bit better for you! ^.)^  
  
*Starfire*:: Yeah! I know, he got hurt! Isn't it great?? hehe  
  
StarfireRobin4ever::this chapter shall not disappoint you. Hope you like!  
  
Eyes of Nevermore, Starbolt1218, SxStrngSamurai13, and TribeKitten:: thank you so much for all your wonderful comments, please continue reading. I hope you like where it will go.  
  
Chapter 3The Nearness of You  
  
It was the morning after their unsuspected battle with Slade and the sun had yet to rise on their sleepy tower though Starfire was lying on upside down on her bed, her eyes half open and still wet with tears. All night she had had nightmares of Robin's fight with Slade, and of his injuries he received for her. Each time he died, though in very different ways. After the first two viewings of him being beaten to death, she swore off sleep until the torture would go away forever. She laid there with her feet on her pillow and her eyes moist from the memories. She was so tired, she knew it though she fought it. She knew that she needed sleep as much as the rest of them. Gradually her eyes began to drift shut until she realized their betrayal and popped them back open.  
  
"Treacherous body...why do you betray me when you are fully aware that I wish not to sleep?" she questioned herself as she sat up. Maybe that position would make it easier to stay awake. It did, but it also reminded her how dry her throat had gotten from crying. "Perhaps a glass of water will calm these thoughts," she hoped aloud. Sliding on the fuzzy blue bedroom slippers that Beast Boy had gotten her for Christmas Starfire headed toward the door to her bedroom. Her room was neat and tidy, though her personal computer was decorated with clothes she had decided not to wear over the past week, and it was arranged with more happiness to its shape than any other room in the tower. Certainly if this room could not calm her heart, no room could, but it was worth the effort if only to quench her throat. As she came down the hall, slippers scuffing the carpet, she turned on the lights in the common room. Outside the glass door to the balcony the dark night sky was lightening slightly, telling her that the sun was going to be up in an hour or two and with it Raven. Perhaps she could speak with Raven as to why her heart felt so heavy in her chest. Why it pelted her with unpleasant images in her sleep. She was to the kitchen when she heard a tiny moan and some rustling breath.  
  
"Hello? Who is there?" she jumped and reached for the closest object to protect her. Unfortunately it was a spatula and the sounds were coming from Robin who was forcing himself out of sleep to see who was there.  
  
"Starfire?" he questioned. "What are you doing?" Starfire blushed from her hair to her toes when she saw his face. The spatula was dropped back onto the table with embarrassment and she averted her eyes as quickly as possible.  
  
"Oh Robin...it is you," she answered nervously. "I was only getting a glass of water. I am sorry to have disturbed you," she apologized and bowed politely. Robin smiled groggily and got up off the couch.  
  
"It's okay, better you than Beast Boy," he joked attempting to relieve her obvious humiliation. "Can't sleep?" he asked. Starfire nodded tiredly and dropped down onto one of the bar stools as her masked friend went around her to the other side of the couner. He leaned on it in front of her. "Bad dreams?"  
  
"Terrible dreams..." she replied quietly. Robin was shocked at the sound of defeat in her voice and when she caught him staring at her he turned instantly.  
  
"I'll get you some juice instead. Tastes better at least," he recovered. Starfire smiled weakly. She watched him reach for a small crystal glass and then go to the refridgerator.  
  
"Robin...I wish to ask you something that has been a plague on my mind all this night," she started. He nodded to her as confirmance while he poured her drink and handed it to her. "If you were tired going up against Slade, how was it you managed the strength to defeat him so easily?"  
  
Robin's eyes fell to the counter top, still heavy with sleep, as the woman he secretly loved took a sip of the drink he had fixed her. She wanted to know...should he tell her? What good would it do? Then again what harm would it do if she was already having nightmares...maybe the knowledge of how he was able to fight back would help her sleep...he never glanced up at her, instead speaking with his head hung. "He promised to kill you..." he answered simply. Starfire's drink froze in her hand and her eyes glittered with an unknown emotion. He took the chance of checking her reaction and was confused to find that she was shocked and somewhat anxious.  
  
"Does that mean that he will return for me?" she asked. Guilt found it's way into Robin's stomach. She hadn't been upset over that? Well now she was, thanks to his brilliant deductions...he had to make sure that she felt perfectly safe, but Raven beat him to it.  
  
"Not unless he has a death wish," she answered. Starfire turned and brightly grinned.  
  
"Friend Raven! You are awake also now!" she greeted. Raven smiled at her weakly and came over to sit with them.  
  
"Yeah, guess so," she said. Robin smiled, thankful for her interpretation of that answer without the foul language he would have used.  
  
"Drink?" he asked and wiggled the jug at her. Raven shook her head.  
  
"No thanks...it'll make me sleepy and that's the last thing I need...I fell asleep while I was meditating last night on rather or not Slade would return. I came to the conclusion no, but never left a deep sleep all night. That wrecks havoc on your brain and body," she explained, turning to Starfire's curious expression.  
  
"Oh...I wish I had had that problem this night...Perhaps I too will sleep better tonight."  
  
"I'm sure you will," indulged Raven. Robin took a hard look at Starfire, using all his mental skills and techniques to read what horrible thoughts were running through her head. All he found was that he was too exhausted. He had really over done it yesterday and now he was paying for it. Starfire seemed comfortable enough with Raven to have released the fear he'd found her with. It might actually be best for the both of them if he just went to his room and slept the rest of the day through. That at least that would give her the time to realign herself sleep obviously wasn't going to do it. "Robin, you okay?" asked Raven.  
  
"Yes Robin, you seem to be sleeping with your eyes open," agreed Starfire. Robin couldn't fight the grin she caused him and just shook his head with a deep breath.  
  
"I'm okay...just tired I guess. I think I'm gonna head off to bed actually. Maybe I'll feel better when I get up," he assured. Raven and Starfire both called good nights after him and wished him well as he headed to bed. That would definately help him rest better.  
  
Raven and Starfire, however, spent their morning in a dramatically different way. For, what was probably the first time in her life, Raven spent the morning watching cartoons with Starfire until the boys woke up. They sat at opposite ends of the couch and took turns tossing Beast Boy's softball back and forth while the cartoons played as noise in the background.  
  
"Raven..." asked Starfire as she tossed Raven the ball. There were small bags under her eyes that matched the bruise on her nose, but Raven never said a word. She knew something was wrong, that was why she was doing what she was doing, but she wasn't about to ask.  
  
"Yeah?" Raven threw it back.  
  
"Did you know that Robin was only able to defeat Slade, because he threatened to kill me?" Starfire threw Raven the ball.  
  
"No...I didn't." Raven threw it back.  
  
"It is true. Or so Robin told me. But I do not understand how that would give him more strength," said Starfire thoughtfully, holding the ball. She tossed it late. Raven thought for a moment.  
  
"Well...did you ever consider the fact that he might actually like you?"  
  
"Well I hope so."  
  
"No, not like that," she said and threw Star the ball.  
  
"Then how?"  
  
"Well when a guy likes a girl it's not the normal kind of like," answered Raven. She tossed the Starfire the ball before she realized what she was doing. She was being normal. She was giving advice, hanging out, and even *shudder* watching cartoons. Perhaps her friendship with Starfire had done a lot more changing to her than she had thought and she couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
"You mean...Robin might care about me similar to the way in which I love him?" wondered Starfire. Raven's face went blank. Well there you had it, she'd just admitted she loved him. Too bad Robin wasn't in the room for it. Yet Raven, who was, had to admit herself that she was a little bit shocked in Starfire's bluntness.  
  
"You mean you know you care about him?" she asked as Starfire threw her the ball.  
  
"Of course I do. I always have."  
  
"Then why in God's name don't you tell him, geez." Starfire looked at her confused as she accepted the round object back into her possesion.  
  
"Tell him? But Robin does not love me as I love him. He never could. Why shall I burden his thoughts with my emotions?" she questioned as she threw her friend the ball. Though it had been in some odd english Raven took the answer to be the same response every other normal human girl had to telling their boyfriend they loved them.  
  
"Ya know...that actually made sense," she smiled and tossed Star the ball. Starfire smiled and let the subject drop. She felt much better now that someone knew her feelings for the boy wonder and even better having voiced her confused position on what had saved Robin's life. Raven allowed it to drop, though no questions had really been answered. She was content with the nothing conversation that followed on how the cartoon cat could get hit so many times and still live.  
  
Later that morning Beast Boy came drudging in, scratching his side and yawning. His hair was a green mess and his eyes were still crusted over, but apparentally that didn't matter to Starfire because she engulfed him with the most cheerful grin and good morning he'd ever gotten. He grunted in return when just then Cyborg shoved past him with a sigh.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Raven. Her face had gone expressionless again, but her voice had a tone of worry. Cyborg waved it off, telling her nothing was wrong, he was still sleepy.  
  
"It is a wonderful morning Cyborg and Beast Boy. We should all be happy to be alive," grinned Starfire.  
  
"Yeah, I know...when's breakfast?" Beast Boy asked roughly as he dropped down onto the couch near Raven. Starfire retracted her legs so that Cyborg could sit between them.  
  
"Right before Robin awakes. I do not wish for him to also miss breakfast this morning as he has had such a hard night."  
  
"What about us?" barked Cyborg in pain.  
  
"But you are already up...why would I wait to cook for you?"  
  
"Just go find something in the kitchen and stop being a baby," groaned Raven and her eyes went back to the TV. That was when Cyborg and Beast Boy realized they were watching cartoons without having to change the channel. Their eyes connected in a second of shell shocked silence right before the thunderous laughter exploded in the room. Starfire however did not understand at all what was funny.  
  
"Why do you laugh?" she said, tilting her head quizically. Cyborg laid a heavy hand on her shoulder, dragging her into a slump as he laughed.  
  
"Raven's watching cartoons!" he wailed. Beast Boy was slapping his knees. He refused to make eye contact with her. He did not want to know how angry she was over this one.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Robin as he came in wiping his eyes. Cyborg jumped up and turned around, while Starfire gazed at Robin in genuine concern.  
  
"Look--what's--on the TV!" Robin's eyes went to the cartoon and then back to the crowd.  
  
"We found Raven watching this when we came in!" shrieked Beast Boy between breaths. Robin started to chuckle quietly. Raven glared at him.  
  
"What is so painfully humorous about that?" she demanded and forced Robin into an all out gut buster. Starfire floated out of her seat and flew over to the kitchen.  
  
"Wonderous morning this is! Laughter so early! I shall make my earth speciality! PANCAKES!" she chirped and the boys stopped laughing to look at her, tongues lolling out. Starfire giggled. "But you must give them the appropriate amount of time to cook first," she added.  
  
After breakfast the first rays of sunlight spilled into the room to remind everyone it was still very early. Robin slipped off quickly with the excuse of hunting down Slade's whereabouts (just in case), Cyborg went slowly to his lab to work some repairs on his leg, and Raven drifted, in her own time, to her room to finish meditating. Starfire enlisted the only remaining soul to teach her to play a video game, Beast Boy. Starfire recieved one lesson before Beast Boy began a killing spree, laughing with her all the way.  
  
The sun was getting hotter outside and Cyborg could feel it in his upstairs lab. It had to be nearly ninety four degrees outside, which was a record if it was as late as his clock said. He tapped to make sure it didn't also need any repairs, but nothing changed. He pushed back from his table and stretched.  
  
"ARGH! Must actually be two...wow. It's been quiet today, I'm actually nearly finished. I'll hurry up and get some fooooood," he cried victoriously before returning to the small screw driver sitting next to his arm.  
  
Raven came into the common room feeling rather refreshed to find Beast Boy and Starfire working on sandwhiches in the kitchen. As she came over to them she spotted all the usual foods they piled onto their bread.  
  
"Beast Boy, mustard is not made for eating. You are supposed to drink mustard," explained Starfire.  
  
"Haha, no you aren't! You eat mustard not drink it. Look," he said and poured a huge glob on his tongue. Raven fought back her cringe, but Starfire seemed even more confused.  
  
"But that is drinking," she said.  
  
"No it's....whatever. You drink it, I'll eat it," he groaned and went back to his miticulous study of his sandwhich. Starfire looked to Raven and grinned.  
  
"Good afternoon. Did your meditation go well? You are calm?"  
  
"Yeah, as calm as you can be in this place," nodded Raven as she reached for the bread.  
  
Downstairs Robin sat in front of his personal computer, the gigantic piece of billion dollar equipment his foster family (bruce wayne) had sent to him for better tactical research. It was spotless and working like a dream, but Robin's eyes had not been on it in quite a while. His chin was in his hand thinking. Thinking only on Starfire. So much had happened over the last two days that he wasn't sure where his brain was. Something had to give or he would before long. He was caught between knowing he was in love and telling himself he cared because they were friends. Everytime he envisioned them together though his mind slipped into the ripple of her hair and sparkle in her emerald eyes every time she smiled. She was so loving and warm. No one could be past Starfire's love, other than Slade. His expression dropped instantly remembering how she'd screamed angrily at Slade and the arrogant response she had gotten. Had he been any normal guy and Robin had had the strength to stand up, Slade would have paid for calling her his "dear little Starfire". He grimaced angrily.  
  
"Hey Rob, you in there?" called Cyborg from the other side of his door. Robin blinked out of his thoughts and looked over to the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. What is it? Something wrong?"  
  
"Nah, I was just headed downstairs and figured you'd still be in here workin. You're a work-oholic ya know," smiled Cyborg as the door closed behind him. "Find anything?" Robin shook his head.  
  
"Cyborg, lemme ask you somethin, and promise not to tell anyone you heard me say this or I'll delete you!" he warned. Cyborg's eyes narrowed but then he smirked and nodded.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"I know you remember last night, but...do you remember how I beat the shit outta Slade?" he snarled. Cyborg jumped back a little at the hatred in his friend's voice.  
  
"Yeah," he answered caustiously.  
  
"How did I do it? I mean I know why I did it, but....he promised to kill Starfire, Cy. And when he said it my blood just set on fire. I wanted to kill him for threatening her...."  
  
"Just Starfire? Not all of us?"  
  
"No..he said Starfire...Starfire was all I was thinking about."  
  
"And Starfire's all you can think about now, right?" Robin didn't answer. His eyes were elsewhere with his mind so Cyborg kept going. "Welp, sounds like you got da love bug. I mean we can all see it, guess Slade just tipped you off when he used her to get to you. But man, I don't think he'll be doing that again anytime soon, that's unless he's completely insane." Robin allowed a huff of laughter out of his chest and grinned.  
  
"You think so? You really think I'm inlove with Starfire?" the words sounded foreign to his ears and felt like warm honey falling off his lips. Could that be true? Could that be why he's so intent on finding Slade now when before he just hoped he went away?  
  
"Man, please tell me you haven't been up here thinking about that all day!" yelled Cyborg. Robin blushed.  
  
"Not all day. Just the last few minutes," he lied. "And whadda mean all day? It's only twelve."  
  
"Dude your clocks suck. Such a waste of technology....it's two thirty MAN!"  
  
"Wow...it got later than I thought. What happened to the others?"  
  
"Dunno, stopped by here on my way down for some chow."  
  
"Sounds good. I think I'll finish this tomorrow...I'm beginning to feel last night," agreed Robin as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Race ya!" laughed Cyborg as he took off. Robin nearly tripped over his chair trying to join in but was already way far behind. Suddenly a loud, terror filled shriek filled the air.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Her blood chilling scream echoed down every hallway of the Titan Tower and pierced through Robin and Cyborg's ears as the door slid open in front of them. What they found, much to their surprise, was not Slade nor anyone else that didn't belong. It was a gigantic green spider, crawling on the ground after a terrified Starfire who was shooting at him with starbolts as she flew.  
  
"Stop it! Beast Boy that is not funny!" she wailed. Beast Boy stopped and turned back into his human form, rolling with laughter.  
  
"Hahaha, that was great!" he beamed until he saw the dark, vengeful expression on Starfire's face.  
  
"Beast Boy, I am now going to injure you," she said simply and began chasing him around the room with her eyes glowing green and him squealing like a little girl. Raven watched them from the counter where she was still finishing off her sandwhich and the boys started laughing. Starfire stopped and turned to see Robin standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hello Robin!" she smiled. Beast Boy took this chance to escape while his loving friend was distracted, but was caught when she turned her head straight to him. "Good bye Robin," she called without looking away from her prey. A green cheetah then shot across the room, followed by a girl Tamaranian. Cyborg and Robin laughed until their voices were hoarse and their faces hurt from smiling. Watching them Robin thought how much her happiness relieved his burdens and soothed him.  
  
That night, while everyone was in bed, Robin tossed against his pillow. He'd laid down nearly three hours ago but couldn't go to sleep. His mind was too preoccupied. His mind, or his heart rather, was running over Starfire again and again. Finally he got up and went for a walk, hoping that it would clear his mind. But there was no running from the fact that Cyborg was right. He was inlove with the red haired beauty, madly head over heels in love with her. But would he tell her? He passed by the common room door and remembered waking up to her upset features. He had even made it worse when he told her why he'd managed to survive. He couldn't tell her. He couldn't take the risk of hurting her again. He walked by the training room and remembered her delicate whimpering...who gave her that crazy idea anyway?? Couldn't have been Raven, he thought as he walked past Raven's room. She's too level headed. He grinned at the idea. Calm, quiet Raven being Starfire's best friend. Starfire, the most emotional, excitable, loving, compassionate, beautiful, tenderhearted, heart wrenching person he'd ever met. With a sigh he surrendered. She was the only person now and ever for him...now if he could just go to sleep. Robin looked up and down the hall.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" he said aloud and looked around. Starfire's door stood on his right, closed tight. Figures...he was drawn to her...With another sigh Robin sat down in front of her door and stared at it as though any second he expected her to come out and snuggle into his arms. He wondered how he had ever gotten along without her touch. When he held her hand the other night, he'd been nervous yeah, but it felt right. He let his head fall back and his eye lids fall half shut thinking about it. That was when he heard it. Muffled sounds of distress and fear coming out of her room. It was as if deep within she was being tortured. He was on his feet faster than he realized and next to the door. "Starfire? Hey Star, you okay?" he asked.  
  
"mm..nh-RObin..."she moaned, her voice streaked with fear.  
  
"I'm coming Star...." he assured, knowing she couldn't hear him, as he over rode the locks in her door. It wasn't moving fast enough, he had to help her. What if.....SLADE....Robin backed away from Starfire's door and smashed the locks with his foot. Instantly he was granted access and went running to her bedside. But she wasn't in danger. She wasn't even being hurt. She was sleeping. She was deep within a dream, feet resting on her pillow and her head curled tightly in her blankets while her eyebrows furrowed with worry and she kept tossing against her mattress. Robin smiled to himself. Even in her most terrifying moment she was beautiful.  
  
"Slade I asked you....NO!" Starfire yelped and started fighting her sheets violently. Robin decided this was a not so peaceful nightmare...especially if it involved Slade. Reaching a hand to her shoulder he shook her softly.  
  
"Star, starfire! Wake up! It's a dream," he cried.Starfire was sitting bolt up right, eye to eye with him in less than a second. Her emerald eyes swelled with tears at seeing him and before he could register that she was awake she was wrapped up in his arms crying.  
  
"Oh Robin, it fills my heart with relief to see you alive! He was killing you and I could not free you from his grasp. Oh I wish I had never seen Slade that night nor heard his voice in my ear! He could have killed you!" she whined, body jerking with sobs. Robin's weak grip on her tightened, holding her so close to his heart that he could smell her skin. Her sobs were a part of him, her pain ran in his veins. It took all his willpower not to join in on her tears for he had had that same nightmare, only in the opposite direction mere hours ago.  
  
"Shh, Starfire, it's alright...you were only dreaming. You're awake now," he promised and hugged her tighter. Starfire's wet eyes blinked against his chest. She was in his arms, his strong protective arms. "I'm not hurt I swear, I'm alright...and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Never," he vowed. Starfire sat up and gazed into the eyes of her rescuer. He was hurting...for her. God how he made her love him....how had he known she needed him anyway? Always there, always near...  
  
"Robin...I am glad that you are here, but how I do not understand..."  
  
"I was walking around when I heard you yelling," he explained, "I kinda...broke down the door," he added embarrassedly. Starfire looked over and sniffed. Sure enough the door was open and not moving. She blushed herself.  
  
"You did that to save me Robin...you are the best human I will ever know, and you are far better than any tamaranian. Your mind solves so many problems and your heart helps you feel so much for others...you have put your life on the line for me and--" her hand reached up to the scabbing gash on his cheek with a memory of Slade looming over him. "I could not stand to lose you Robin, nor the friendship you bestow on me. No one can ever replace you in my heart...please, promise me that you will take better care of your being," she begged, staring into his eyes with a white hot intensity he'd never seen her have before. There was no smile on her face, no giggle in her eyes, only the raw vulnerable affection within her and the soft cushion of her fingertip on his cut.  
  
"I'd rather you take care of me," he replied, never turning his gaze. He could see her jump with surprise, that cute way her eyes lit up with confusion, but he didn't move.  
  
"What do you mean by that Robin?" Her heart was throbbing. He couldn't possibly mean what she thought, could he?  
  
"I mean I love you Star... more than anything in this world and I would gladly give up my life a million times just to see you smile. You're always on my mind in some way and I can't fight it anymore. I'm inlove with you," he said with an explosion of emotion. His face, turned conviently away, was as bright red as her hair and getting brighter. Starfire moved her hand from his cheek to his hand that rested in his lap and gripped it tightly. She waited for him to turn his head and look at her. Her eyes were sparkling as though every star in the world had been captured there and held just for him.  
  
"And I too am inlove with you Robin," she said happily. Robin smirked and squeezed her hand back. Finally, his mind was at an ease it had almost never reached before. She loved him. She, Starfire, loved him...he felt as though he'd had the obvious pointed out to him by his best friend in the world. They were inlove...he couldn't say it enough. A nervous laugh found it's way to her ears.  
  
"Well if that's the case, there's something I've ALWAYS wanted to do," he said. She didn't have time to question as to what it was because she felt his hand on the small of her back as it pulled her forward and the warm embrace of his arm around her shoulders. Lastly, but most heavenly, she felt his lips pressed down hard against her own. They were soft and strong, guiding her into motions she had never made while his arms held her closer than she'd ever been held. She didn't know what to do, she was frozen against him. A deep humiliation was welling up inside her when she suddenly felt his tongue against her lips begging entrance. Her eyes drifted shut, it didn't matter if she was too stupid...he would tell her what to do. She released the tension inside her, basking in the attention he was showing her when she suddenly felt his lips stop and he pulled away from. Robin's face couldn't have been brighter if he'd colored it and he was twitching slightly from nerves.  
  
"Why did you stop?" she asked innocently. Robin chuckled.  
  
"I guess I'm nervous," he admited. Starfire smiled at him and then leapt, pushing her boy wonder to the bed, landing on top of him with a grin. Red hair dangled in his face while her breath warmed his face. The blood drained out of his cheeks when he felt her breasts against his chest and her nose brush the tip of his own. Taking what little he had taught her already Starfire claimed his lips as hers and hers alone, licking at his lips the same way he had. Surely that would cease his nervousness? She pulled back to check and saw him grinning bigger than he'd ever grinned. He was utterly happy and that pleased her most.  
  
"Are you still nervous, dear Robin?" she asked innocently. Robin shook his head and reached a hand up through her hair to her neck, pulling her face lower. She wasn't expecting the sudden movement of the earth, but was pleasantly surprised to find herself beneath Robin when it stopped. He really wanted more room to move.  
  
"Nope," he said and finally lowered his lips fiercely against hers. Starfire willingly accepted the wet force of his tongue into her mouth and the firm, but gentle touch of his hands. 


	4. Let the Torture Begin

My fans are the greatest fans in all the world! ^.)^ Thanks for all your awesome reviews. It's great to know that people are actually liking my stories! You guys rock! I really hope you keep reading cause I'll keep writing if you do!  
  
Chapter 4Let the Torture Begin  
  
It wasn't long after their declarations of love that Starfire and Robin found themselves uncapable of sleep. They had spent much of the night tossing and turning in bed and now that all that all of that was taken away and the adrenaline of knowing one another's touch had woke them right up. They had spent   
  
the last hour swimming in the happiness of their love and though Robin was enjoying it, he didn't want to go too fast with Starfire. He wanted every move they to be special. So after a while he took her hand and moved to the common room to watch a movie. Starfire insisted on Robin's favorite Jet Li movie, curled up against his chest on the couch, and he agreed. He didn't even care that she fell asleep half way through it, he only held her closer. It meant something to him that she felt safe enough and peaceful enough to fall asleep in his arms. Yet he also was teetering on the verge of sleep and not an hour after his beloved had drifted off he followed, letting his face fall down into the silky roots of her hair.  
  
They had forgotten a world existed around them. Forgotten their pains and sorrows from the day before. It was almost like they'd found that missing piece of their puzzle just in time. Unfortunately for them, however, Beast Boy had not forgotten reality. He had arose early that morning, hoping to get a   
  
moment alone with Raven for the first time in days, only to open his groggy eyes up to the sight of his best friend and sister-figure asleep in their embrace. He began to bubble immediately with jokes and laughter, but this was too good not to share. Turning tail to run before the two titans could stir, he raced to the automatic door of Cyborg's room. Within minutes, the two were staring down over the back of the couch, just waiting for one of them to wake up. That was how Raven found them and that was how she found her other two friends. Her thought was the same as her two obnoxious friends' "finally". She was sitting down at   
  
the other end of the couch when Robin made a grunting noise and opened his eyes with exhaustion. He had to do a double take when he saw them all gazing at them and once he realized he had set himself up to be figured out instantly, he turned the color of Starfire's hair. Beast Boy and Cyborg let loose with their   
  
laughter, watching him fidget uncomfortably beneath their eyes, but Raven was the only one to speak.  
  
"Good morning Robin...or is this a good night?" she asked, voicing the only taunting words she'd ever used in her life in that way. Robin's lips pressed together in irritation and he started to move.  
  
"Hey, where ya goin lover boy?" asked Cyborg. Robin's face went even redder and he cringed at the phrase.  
  
"I'm putting Star to back in bed...she had a nightmare and couldn't sleep," he replied once he had lifted the Tamaranian into his arms. Her face rolled over onto his shoulder and she snuggled against it. Robin nearly permitted a loving smile on his face, but that was before Cyborg and Beast Boy started.  
  
"Aw...iddnt dat coot!" cooed Beast Boy. Cyborg high fived him.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me," said Robin pushing between them. By the time he'd left the room, even Raven had a smirk on her face. They didn't even know robin could turn that red. But he did and he also put his dear love to bed, changed clothes, and beat the pants off of Cyborg in MarioCart 74th edition (their own creation with several 'characters' you can't typically find on Mario Cart). Raven watched them, listening to all the comments they made and Robin actually seemed to be taking it all without much of a fight. What little he was putting up only fueled the fire more.  
  
Starfire entered the room several hours later at the time when Beast Boy normally came trudging in. Her hair was pulled back off her face and hanging over her shoulders while the rest of her seemed normal. Raven smiled to herself at the unconscious dressing up Starfire had done, but Cyborg voiced it.  
  
"Wow, Starfire! Lookin good!" he beamed. Starfire grinned and approached the couch where Robin was sitting.  
  
"Thank you friend Cyborg and good morning all," she said.  
  
"Sleep well?" asked Raven with no second meaning intended.  
  
"Yes..I did not have that dream last night as so slept as heavily as a farlwat mauthoring in the leymo," she nodded. Raven stared at her dumbstruck.  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
"Hey Star! Wanna play winner?" chirped Beast Boy. Robin was happy to notice no one was making fun of Starfire like they had him. With her mind set, he wasn't sure how she would take it anyway.  
  
"I would indeed enjoy to, but I fear I do not know how. I will watch you and Robin play now," she smiled.  
  
"Cool. Then I got winner's guys."  
  
"Looks like that'll be me! Lover Boy's not fighting back," mocked Cyborg as he throttled his control with a speed similar to that of a psycho. Robin was biting his lip in his efforts but no going insane.  
  
"C'mon Cy, take it easy. You know he's a lover and not a fighter," laughed Beast Boy. Robin stopped moving his hands and turned his eyes slowing to the green boy next to him. "Uh oh," gulped Beast Boy as he suddenly leapt up and took off around the room followed instantly by Robin. Cyborg laughed loudly while the two girls watched in surprise Robin capture and torture Beast Boy with nuggies. "I TAKE IT BACK!" screamed Beast Boy. "Just cut it out, I'm not ready for male pattern baldness," he added. Robin strutted back to his controller and while Cyborg wasn't looking destroyed his forces.  
  
"What?! Damn! Dude that was sneaky..." wailed Cyborg.  
  
"My turn My turn!" yelled Beast Boy as he jumped over the edge of the couch and snatched up Cyborg's controller. "Revenge is mine!" he cackled.  
  
"Hey Beast Boy if you aim at Starfire you'll definately hit Rob!" joked Cyborg. Robin's face turned red and Starfire looked at him with her head cocked to the side.  
  
"Why is it you insult Robin in such a way for saving my life if you are our friend?"  
  
"I'm not really insulting. It's a guy thing," he waved her off. Starfire turned to Raven.  
  
"We saw you and Robin asleep on the couch this morning and the guys are making fun of him for it. They don't really mean it, it's a twisted way of showing affection," she explained.  
  
"Oh, now I understand. Like when Cyborg puts Beast Boy's under garments in the freezing machine," she said, causing laughter from Cyborg and a frown from Beast Boy who wouldn't take his eyes off the screen. "If that is the case I insist that Robin no go through your taunting alone. I demand to be teased," she said matter-o-factly. All the boys stopped what they were doing and started to laugh. "It is not that funny!"  
  
"No, it's not Star and thanks. But you really don't want this," promised Robin. She glared at him.  
  
"I demand it!" she cried. Beast Boy and Cyborg made eye contact. Formerly they had backed off their sisterly figure out of respect but now....whooo whoo, boy.  
  
It wasn't until later that day when she was playing dodge ball with the boys in the park that she surrendered. She left the game to sit with Raven after hearing "my aim's so bad, I aim at Star and hit Rob every time!" too many times for her liking. They had already teased her hair and the snuggle she had done against Robin's shoulder, but that was getting old too. She looked over at Raven in disgust and exhaustion.  
  
"I no longer wish to share this particular load with Robin," she said and Raven suppressed her chuckle. 


End file.
